Bring May Flowers
by Vision in Blue
Summary: April's older sister May had her own baggage to deal with... Pre-Rent. Multi-chapter. Rated for future chapters!


**Bring May Flowers**

_April's older sister May had her own baggage to deal with. Pre-Musical._

**A/n: Forgive me for my corny name for April's sister; it has to deal with the plot, believe me. Anyway, here is my Rent fanfic that I've kept thinking about. Enjoy! This chapter is more of a "set-up" chapter, by the way. And ya- it's short. Don't attack! (May is about 13, and April is innocently 7 years old).**

**Disclaimer: I should tell you, I should tell you… I have never owned RENT. You can see it in my eyes. *Insert Musetta's Waltz***

It took April until kindergarten to figure out her name; she was born in April. It took her another week or so to figure out that her older sister named May was, well, born in May. Luckily for her, there wasn't a 'June', or there'd be three people in her bedroom. May didn't think she'd be able to stand another two hands always grabbing for makeup, or two arms always needing a hug. Despite their six year age difference, they still had to share a room with pink peeling wallpaper and a carpet worn with old age, and only _one_ dresser.

"Give it back!" May cried, wondering how on Earth her sister caught hold of her diary.

"Dear Diary," April sing-sang, "today I caught Jimmy looking at me in the hallway. I wanted my eyes to take his and never let go."

"Give. It. BACK!" May grumbled as she settled herself into a fighting stance.

"I'll never let go Jimmy!" April mocked.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE TWERP!" She lunged after April and fell as her little sister oh-so-smoothly scooted out of the way. Scrambling, she got up and threw her weight against the door.

"Nuh-uh; no one's leaving this room until I get my diary back."

"I'll just climb out the window then," April huffed.

"That's a stupid idea. We're on the tenth floor you idiot. You'll fall to the ground with a splat."

"No I won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Who says?"

"Gravity."

"What's that?"

"The idea that everything is pulled to the center of the universe. Jump in place." April immediately sprang into the air and landed lightly. "See- without gravity, you would have just floated to the moon."

"I don't want stupid gravity; I want to go over the moon!"

"Oh, so you want to defy gravity, don't you?"

"No, I just don't want it!"

"I guess you don't want to jump out the window then, do you?"

"No, I don't. But I'm not giving back the diary!"

"Then I guess you'll miss Sailor Moon which starts in," May checked her watch then dramatically gasped, "one minute!"

"Noo!" April cried.

"You haven't missed any part of Sailor Moon in three months!"

"Fine, here," she shoved the diary into May's hands, "now, move your big butt."

"It's not that big," she laughed.

"Yes it is. It's huge next to mine."

"Well, then, I just won't let you leave."

"Fine- it's a normal sized butt. Will you let me through?"

"Yes, April, I will." May watched happily as April scampered down the hallway and claiming a spot a foot away from the television. She grabbed the purple pen with the feather topper on the top and started a new diary entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_April knows how to negotiate now. She's so stubborn that I'd bet half my life savings (which is now $20) she's going to become a lawyer someday…._

--

Normally, every night, the two roommates would have a "pillow-chat". May would talk about stupid things that happen during school, and April would mention who got beat up on the playground today.

"So, today Matt got his scarf stolen by the bully?" May asked, propped up on her pillows.

"No, it's _Mark_," April explained as if it were totally obvious. She was propped up by her pillow as well, except a little brown bear stuck out of the end of her pillow; he was hidden because she didn't want May to know that she still sleeps with baby toys. Naturally, May kept her knowledge of Mr. Ted hidden.

"Ok, now what happened afterward?"

"This kid named Roger kicked the bully in the shin, and got sent to Mr. Larson's office!"

"What happened to him?"  
"Oh, Mark got his scarf back… even though the bully dropped it in the mud."

"I meant Roger."

"He has to write an apology letter to the bully. I think it's a stupid idea."

"Writing a letter?"

"No, being punished. It was his friend!"

"Listen, April, I don't want you doing anything like that."

"Taking Mark's scarf?" April shied away, for she had stolen the scarf on _one_ occasion before.

"Well, that, and overreacting."

"Why?"

"Because, sometimes you do things that you think are good, but the consequences that come after it are bad."

"Conse-what?"

"Consequences. Like, if you jump, you'll come back down."

"I thought that was gravity."

"Well… better example. Like, if you run away, I'll be very sad."

"Oh."

"Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I see." April left her bed and threw her tiny arms around her sister.

"I'm sorry I took your diary," she mumbled.

"It's ok; if I had an older sister, I'd do the same thing. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok. Night-night." She planted a kiss onto her sister's blonde bangs.

"Good night April," May responded with a hug.

As April quickly fell into slumber, May lay awake. Somehow, she's going to have to explain to her sister that she was in Junior High now, and she was going to be able to share less and less at pillow chats.

"_Sleep tight April_," she whispered as she closed her eyes for the night.


End file.
